


i want no world

by theultimateburrito



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Ahirue Week, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst, F/F, Poem Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimateburrito/pseuds/theultimateburrito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an au in which ahiru takes on mytho's role as the prince. kraehe takes out her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i want no world

It was only when she held the Princess' heart in her hands, her still fresh blood dripping from it, that Kraehe had realized what she'd done.

Not the action-- she knew full well what she was doing in the process. But the weight of the organ, the warm wetness-- it triggered something within her that screamed with agonizing regret. 

Her eyes flitted from the heart to the body of the Princess. She was so different when the Raven's blood overtook her. If Kraehe was honest with herself, it frightened her to see the change in her friend. It was almost like she was doing her a service by removing her heart, and yet... Tears stung at the edge of her eyes, threatening to overflow at any second.

The Princess deserved none of this, Rue thought.

 _Ahiru_ deserved none of this, she corrected.

In spite of herself the tears poured, staining her cheeks as they rolled off of her face, doing nothing to disperse the blood that stained her hands below. This wasn't the fate she wanted, but that remorse would do nothing for the girl who had even less choice.

Floods of memories returned to her as Kraehe slumped forward, seated on her knees with her head bowed. She remembered when they sat beneath their favorite tree, their fingers interlaced.

"Ahiru, say that you love me," she would demand quietly.

"I love you," Ahiru would return.

This was how it was.

As more and more pieces of her heart were returned to her, Kraehe knew that Ahiru had meant those things. Every inch of her was bursting with love, a warmth that even Kraehe didn't know could be so all-encompassing and beautiful. And all of that-- every bit of it-- was for her. 

The "I love you"s poured out without her prompting, sincere and unceasing.

"I love you so much, Rue!"

"Your dancing is so beautiful, Rue!"

When they danced together at the festival, Kraehe's raven heart swelled with feelings she knew shouldn't be there. It was impossible for her to love or be loved by anyone, let alone by someone so perfect-- so warm. 

Ahiru's heart rolled from her hands as Kraehe held her face in them, sobs wracked her body.

All of the times that Ahiru had professed her love and Kraehe had not returned it once.

"I love you, Ahiru," Rue choked out, "I've always loved you."

Her deepest secret was finally revealed. In the place it had vacated there sat a dreadful weight.


End file.
